


Just Desserts

by HeartinBayCity (ChelleBee53)



Series: Josie In Trouble [4]
Category: Another World (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleBee53/pseuds/HeartinBayCity
Summary: Josie gets her "Just Desserts" when she tampers with the food at CARLINO'S.Characters are the property of Procter and Gamble Productions.
Series: Josie In Trouble [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795945





	Just Desserts

Josie slipped into the kitchen at CARLINO'S.

"This," she thought, "will be one of the greatest pranks of all time."

Just as Josie was finishing, Paulina walked in. She immediately telephoned Joe.

"It was only a joke," Josie, alone in the kitchen with Joe, defended herself.

"No, Josie," Joe scolded, "jokes are funny. Putting shaving cream in the tortoni wasn't funny.  
People could have gotten sick."

"I didn't think of that," Josie admitted.

"Well," Joe said, "this has nothing to do with your police work, so I can't suspend you, and I can't put  
you on desk duty. But, for your own good,  
(Josie, having heard Joe use that expression more than once in the past, groaned inwardly)  
I can't let what you did go unpunished."

"What are you going to do?"

"Here's a hint," Joe said. "It rhymes with prank." He took down a wooden spoon that was hanging on a nail.

#####  
An hour and a half later, Gary called Josie at the police station.

"Listen, J., how about if I fix dinner tonight?"

"That would be great," Josie said.

"What would you like?" Gary asked.

Josie answered, "Anything but rump roast."


End file.
